


Repairs and Replacements

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can be fixed, others can't. Spoilers from volume 3 up through Thriller Bark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs and Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Broken" at the challenge community onepiece_300, though even the first version went way over the word limit. The revised version has been betaed by tonko-ni, but all remaining errors are my fault alone. Nitpicks and other concrit are very welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and situations of One Piece were created and are owned by Eiichiro Oda. They are used here without permission for entertainment purposes only.

_"Then I'll leave my hat in your care."_ Yet now three daggers have been thrown at the strawhat, tearing through the crown. Luffy stares in shock, then turns white with rage, and explodes.

But after Buggy's defeated, Nami sews up the holes, and Luffy smiles happily. The world is set right again, and now he has a navigator to boot.

*

One effortless strike from Mihawk and Zoro's two black swords that he’s carried since childhood are cut in half, blades falling down onto deck. Irreparable. _Everything's over,_ flashes through Zoro's head for an instant; but Wadou is still in his mouth and he finds his pride isn't completely broken after all. If he can still stand he will go down fighting; if he's meant to survive this, he'll find himself new swords.

Months later, he will watch in mute disbelief as Yubashiri crumbles before his eyes. And even though this time it’s due to a Devil Fruit power, not a superior swordsman, he can’t help but wonder if this means his will still isn’t strong enough.

*

The ship gets busted up by storms and seakings and cannonballs; by clumsy captains and bickering crewmates; by insane all-devouring kings, crazy apelike pirates and too many other weird things.

Usopp grumbles and mutters repeatedly that he's a sharpshooter, not a shipwright. Then he picks up hammer, nails and wood and gets to work patching Merry up, just trying to keep her going a little while longer. It's all he can do; it's not enough.

 

*

Chopper gets shy and stuttering when asked about the brace on his left antler, never really answering. He doesn't talk about the fight with the leader of the herd, much bigger than him, and the whole arduous, desperate quest to find a miraculous healing mushroom.

Although he didn't feel that way at the time, now he's happy that Doctorine fixed it up for him. If he had just the one antler, he couldn't fight as well as he does.

*

After he's pretty much finished the work of converting his broken-down human body into a new mechanical one, Franky finally allows himself to pass out.

When he wakes up, the first thing he does is inscribe his hardware shoulders with "BF 36". All his earlier Battle Frankys, thirty-five in number, are gone now; and this cyborg body is the last in the line. He will never build another ship, he’s decided. But at least this one won’t break as easily as the others.

*

For Brook, death itself has been corrected. He has no blood to lose, no organs that can get hurt; he's truly nothing but bones and memory and will. His bones do break sometimes, in tough fights; but milk will heal them quickly.

But his afro, if cut, will never grow out again. And if that happens, his friend won't ever recognise him, which means his promise would be as good as broken. He claims he'll die before he lets that happens... only, dying is no excuse.


End file.
